Dans la fumée
by Clairaice
Summary: Quand Sam a disparu et que Dean est sous tension jusqu'au moment où il le retrouve.


**Disclaimers : Les personnages de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter, eux et le physique des acteurs, pour notre bon plaisir.**

**Note : Cette histoire est totalement inventée. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.**

* * *

**Remerciements :**

**Un grand merci à Trolocat pour sa correction.**

Merci à **Callisto111 **comme toujours. Oui j'ai vraiment eu du mal à terminer cet OS. Mais voilà il est là. Bon je ne suis pas aller jusqu'au bout de ce que je comptais faire, mais l'arrêter là me semblait une bonne chose alors voilà. Je ne pensais déjà pas faire un OS si long. Non mais sans déconner. 17 pages... Plus long que n'importe quel texte que j'ai écrit. J'espère que les personnages seront toujours fidèles, parce que ouais, j'ai vraiment galéré... Jongler entre le coté humour, le coté panique/protecteur, le coté râleur, et mettre en plus le non-dit en place et en forme, une vraie galère. Tu me diras. Sur ce je te laisse lire.

**Dans la fumée**

Un grognement sourd qu'il est le seul à entendre monte de sa cage thoracique alors que sa marche est désagréablement déviée de sa trajectoire.

"- Tu peux pas faire attention ?"

La voix bourrue et grasse du gros tas réveille en lui des envies de meurtres qu'il a du mal à ré-freiner. C'est lui qui vient de le bousculer et c'est lui qui râle ? Sérieusement ? _"Du calme, mec. Ne fais rien. Ne réagis pas."_ se répète-t-il intérieurement pour s'exhorter au calme. Et finalement il y parvient. Avec beaucoup de mal certes, mais il y parvient.

Non, parce que ça le démange vraiment d'enfoncer son poing dans le visage de ce gros porc, là tout de suite.

Il a besoin de se défouler, Dean. Vraiment. D'extérioriser cette tension qui l'habite depuis quelques heures à présent et qui ne fait qu'augmenter. Mais il est déjà assez pressé pour, en plus, perdre du temps à rétamer un mec qui va, de toute façon, se tuer lui même en continuant de manger comme il le fait. Sans parler de l'odeur de cigarettes qui émane de lui à chaque souffle laborieux qu'il émet, signe de début de problèmes respiratoires.

Oui, vraiment il est déjà assez pressé. Parce que Sam a disparu. Parce que, quand il est revenu à la chambre, son petit frère n'était plus là. Il s'était volatilisé, laissant derrière lui ses affaires mais aussi ses différents portables, cachés dans la poche de sa veste qu'il n'a même pas pris avec lui. Et Dean a du mal à l'imaginer partir sans.

Donc non. Clairement non. Il a d'autres choses à faire bien plus urgentes que de donner une leçon à ce blop humain.

Alors, tandis qu'il retrouve son équilibre par habitude du corps, mécanisme fait d'os et de chair trop entraîné pour tomber pour si facilement, il pose sur l'homme un regard qu'il ne songe même pas à changer. Un regard qui, visiblement, reflète parfaitement son envie de meurtre et ce dont il est capable. Promesses muettes de "bien pire que l'enfer". En face de lui, l'homme perd son air un brin affirmé. Il se dégonfle comme un ballon de baudruche pour finir par déglutir difficilement tandis que son teint devint cachet d'aspirine. Et finalement c'est lui qui bredouille un "excusez moi" avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Tas de graisse tout transpirant et habillé comme un sac qui met des années à faire quelques mètres.

C'est avec un pincement de lèvres agacé qu'il reprend sa route, Dean. Ses foulées sont déterminées et rapides, un brin pressées, pour rejoindre l'Impala garée un peu peu plus loin en créneau.

Sur le trottoir, un mendiant saoul est en train d'agiter une canette en métal de manière un peu trop violente et un peu trop proche de sa voiture. Danger certain pour la carrosserie brillante de la Chevrolet. Mais Dean ne perd pas de temps. Il vérifiera que son bébé n'a rien plus tard.

Lorsqu'il prend place derrière le volant, il met le contact immédiatement. La seconde suivante, le ronronnement du moteur résonne dans l'air, faisant sursauter le soûlard crasseux au passage, et il s'engage sur la route pour suivre la seule piste qu'il ait.

Il n'apprécie même pas le vieux rock qu'il aime tant et qui résonne dans l'habitacle. C'est à peine si il l'entend d'ailleurs. Son cerveau est bien trop occupé à espérer que Sam n'ait rien et qu'il le retrouve rapidement.

C'est une bonne heure plus tard, après avoir suivi une route serpentant dans la foret, qu'il repère enfin le vanne beige et bleu clair dont le gérant du bar en ville lui a parlé. Il gare l'Impala juste derrière et coupe le moteur avant d'en sortir.

S'approchant du véhicule, il étire une grimace en reconnaissant les dessins grossièrement fait dessus à la peinture marron. Certains représentent des attrape-rêves, des silhouettes d'oiseaux, ou encore le fameux symbole "peace and love" tandis que d'autres sont des empruntes de mains plus ou moins grandes. Pour couronner le tout, il découvre que le véhicule est décoré de dizaines de plumes pâles ou blanches qui pendent ça et là, accrochées à un cordon en cuir marron et trimbalées par le vent.

Sa grimace ne fait qu'augmenter.

Il ne lui faut ensuite pas longtemps pour repérer les traces de chaussures pas vraiment discrètes inscrites dans le mucus près du véhicule. Instinct de prédateur, de chasseur, gravé au fer rouge dans sa chair, dans son être. Il observe ce mélange de feuilles et de bois mort en décomposition et de terre à la recherche du maximum d'informations avec un automatisme déconcertant. Puis il les enregistre dans son cerveau : nombre d'empreintes différentes, la taille, la forme et la profondeur qui lui apprend le sexe, un poids environnant et une taille approximative.

Tellement de détails qui pour beaucoup ne veulent rien dire, mais qui pour lui et pour les montres, sont de vraies sources d'informations. C'est comme un panneau indicateur pour eux. "Je suis par là" disent toutes ces empruntes. Et si lui est capable de les suivre, alors tous les monstres de la création, même les plus stupides, le sont aussi. Pourtant, dans l'immédiat ça a plutôt tendance à l'arranger. Au moins comme ça il n'a pas à se prendre la tête pour chercher, Dean. Un gain de temps considérable au vue de la situation.

Il plisse le nez en observant la direction des pas s'enfonçant entre les arbres. Nan, le chemin qu'il doit suivre lui est vraiment tout tracé. Tellement facile. Mais les troncs sont trop épais pour lui permettre de voir à plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Alors il tourne les talons et revient à son véhicule.

Pas question d'y aller sans armes. Il n'est pas fou, merci bien.

Ouvrant le coffre, Dean farfouille dans le joyeux bazar qui s'y trouve pour y prendre un petit calibre. Il vérifie qu'il est entièrement chargé avant de le glisser dans son dos sous sa ceinture. Puis il prend un second chargeur qu'il place dans le montant de sa bottine de gauche pour ensuite glisser un couteau dans la bottine de droite.

Dans son habituel sac vert, il enfonce quelques bandages faits avec de vieux draps piqués dans un motel pourri, vérifie le niveau de la bouteille d'alcool présente dedans et l'état des instruments médicaux dans la petite boite de secours en métal. Il y ajoute ensuite un fusil à canon scié et des cartouches de sel. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'état du tissu au fond du sac l'informe de la présence d'une craie oubliée là au job précédent.

Son esprit de chasseur n'a pas besoin de plus pour se sentir rassuré et la seconde suivante il jette son sac sur son épaule. Il ferme le coffre avec une seule idée en tête : retrouver Sam. Le temps de verrouiller la voiture qu'il s'enfonce ensuite dans les bois, suivant les traces de pas au sol.

Mais les minutes s'enchaînent, encore et encore. Et à chacune d'elles, il se renfrogne un peu plus. Le constat du temps écoulé qu'il se fait mentalement augmente son agacement qui se transforme doucement en colère. Une heure et quart déjà qu'il marche dans cette foutue forêt. Une heure en plus pendant laquelle il n'a aucune idée de l'état de Sam. Aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Et à chaque minute qui passe en plus, il stresse Dean. Un stress qui se transforme doucement en panique et qui ne l'aide pas du tout à rester lucide.

Parce qu'en plus de ça, si il galère autant, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est perdu, loin de là. La piste qu'il suit est bien trop évidente pour ça. Non, si il marche depuis autant de temps, c'est parce qu'il la suit justement, cette piste. Ce trajet beaucoup trop long que les gens, qu'il cherche à retrouver, semblent avoir emprunté. Et cette forêt semble immense, interminable.

Puis, pour ne rien arranger, le soleil est en train de décliner dans le ciel. La pénombre prend doucement le pas sur la lumière. Les ombres autour de lui s'allongent et se renforcent, semblent prendre vie et le menacer. Apportent avec elles leurs lots de dangers : chute, rencontre violente avec un obstacle, froid et humidité. Ou encore pire : les monstres, les créatures qui vivent dans les ténèbres.

Mais tout à coup, alors que son pied glisse sur un caillou, trop lisse et mouillé, des murmures lui parviennent enfin. Ouf, il a échappé à la chute cette fois. Et son calvaire a l'air terminé. Alors il se redresse, Dean. Tous ses sens sont aux aguets quand il observe par dessus une lisière de petits buissons qui délimite l'entrée d'une clairière. En son centre, il aperçoit la lueur typique d'un feu de camp.

Mais il ne peut pas en voir plus. Pas alors que des tentes en tissus lui gâchent la vue.

Pourtant c'est bien de là que proviennent les voix. Mais si ça le soulage un court instant, si il pense un furtif "enfin", il ne peut s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes. Reflex de chasseur trop bien ancré en lui. Trop grande habitude de voir des monstres se faire passer pour des humains. Qui le définit même en grande partie. Qui lui donne ce coté un peu sauvage et perpétuellement méfiant. Qui ne se met en veille qu'avec la présence de Sam à ses cotés dans un endroit parfaitement sécurisé.

Mais Sam n'est pas là. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il est ici, au milieu de ces centaines d'arbres qui commencent doucement mais sûrement à lui faire horreur. Parce que Sam n'était plus là. Parce que la chambre présentait des affaires, un ordinateur portable, mais pas le moindre géant de petit frère à l'horizon.

Dean étire une nouvelle grimace avant de se faire encore plus silencieux que d'ordinaire. Aussi discret qu'une ombre, il fait un large tour du campement pour vérifier la zone. Précaution de rigueur quand il s'agit de sauver son frère. Il n'est pas question qu'ils se fassent capturer tout les deux en plus de ça. Alors ouais, il vérifie. Et heureusement : rien. Aucun détail alarmant. Seulement des escargots d'anti-moustiques en train de brûler aux angles du campement.

Il fait ensuite rapidement le compte. Il y a en tout six tentes, deux petites ne pouvant apparemment contenir qu'une personne, une moyenne, et trois grandes. Elles forment toutes un cercle pas vraiment parfait avec en son centre le groupe de personnes qu'il recherche.

Mais tandis qu'il avance, se glisse entre elles à la manière de l'air lui même, il l'entend là, tout à coup. Voilà, ça ! C'est juste ça. Cette petite chose qui lui retourne les entrailles à chaque fois, qui transforme son cerveau en une sorte de bouillie monotâche incapable de lui faire faire autre chose que sourire. Parce que ouais, là tout de suite, une arme à feu dans la main droite, un couteau dans l'autre, grossièrement dissimulé derrière la tente, il sourit Dean. Ouais. Il sourit.

Moment mal choisi peut être, mais quand il entend ça, il ne peut s'en empêcher. Alors ouais, son visage s'étire dans un sourire et s'illumine. _Ridicule._

Mais pas besoin de chercher plus non ? Non, parce que la réponse est là. Juste sous ses yeux. Puis elle résonne aussi agréablement à ses oreilles. Cette voix qui lui parvient à nouveau est finalement la partie cruciale de sa réponse. Comment rester neutre quand il entend Sam rire ainsi, de manière aussi insouciante ? Nan, rire tout court en fait. Ça suffit.

Parce que quand Sam rigole, alors il peut se détendre, Dean. Son frère est en vie. En bonne santé, ou en suffisamment bon état pour rire.

Puis au delà de ça, son petit frère est juste là, à quelques pas de lui. La pression en Dean s'évanouit alors d'un coup et il se redresse pour faire le tour de la tente. C'est à peine si il accorde un regard aux personnes présentes tandis qu'il se précipite sur son cadet.

"- Sam, bon sang ! Je t'ai cherché partout !"

Mais la réaction que le cadet a en retour n'est pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attend. Il est accueilli par un regard exorbité, presque choqué, agrémenté d'un froncement de sourcils qui donne une mimique étrange à son géant de frère. Une mimique de débile mental. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cet idiot se met à ouvrir et fermer la bouche dans une magnifique imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Et Dean ne comprend pas. Pourquoi son frère semble-t-il si choqué de le voir ?

"- Dean ?!"

_Qui d'autre ?_

Quoi, il est vraiment surpris ? Il imaginait quoi, Sam, qu'il ne viendrait pas ? Il en serait presque outré de cette réaction, Dean. Non. En fait c'est pire, ça le blesse un peu.

Les regards des personnes autour d'eux vont et viennent entre les deux frères Winchester mais Dean les ignore. Son attention est focalisée sur son petit frère qui semble avoir du mal à le reconnaître.

Une petite minute... cet idiot est vraiment en train de tendre les mains vers lui pour le repousser tandis qu'il s'approche ?

Bêtement agacé par ce détail, il grince des dents, Dean. Il ne veut pas faire attention au petit pincement qu'il ressent dans sa poitrine. Alors il claque les mains de son petit frère pour les écarter et le laisser approcher. Puis, il s'accroupit devant son cadet et pose une main ferme sur sa nuque pour attire son attention.

Immédiatement, Sam se détend. C'est visible à l'œil nu. Son visage se métamorphose lui aussi. Un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres et une lueur, où se mêle amusement et joie, replace l'incompréhension et la méfiance. Un rire secoue son corps et tout à coup celui-ci se met à tanguer dangereusement. Comme si il était devenu une sorte de guimauve trop molle. Il doit même le rattraper, Dean. Poser son autre main dans une poigne ferme et solide sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de basculer en arrière. De se fracasser le crâne contre le caillou qui se trouve derrière.

Et tout ce qu'il parvient à faire Sam, c'est à rire encore plus fort. Comme si on lui avait sorti la meilleure blague qu'il ait entendu depuis des années. Mais une fois encore, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'entend rire, c'est quelque chose qui allège le moral de l'aîné. Et même si il ne le veut pas, il sent un sourire venir étirer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Mais il cache ça derrière un grognement, Dean. Pas question de montrer que ça le touche. Même si pour ça il doit se cacher derrière une attitude grincheuse.

Pourtant quand le rire d'une fille, qui vient se coller à Sam et attrape son bras pour y plaquer sa poitrine, se fait entendre, Dean n'a plus envie de rire. Il la fusille du regard mais cette idiote ne comprend rien. Ou alors elle s'en fiche. Elle se contente de relever un sourcil avec un air bête sur le visage avant de se plaquer un petit sourire mutin au coin des lèvres. Alors elle s'en fiche. Défi à peine voilé. Dean serre les dents.

"- Deaneuh !" S'exclame son frère, se réappropriant immédiatement son attention. "Assis toi avec nous ! On est en train de parler voitures."

Les sons sont légèrement déformés dans la bouche de son frère. Dean n'arrive même pas à savoir combien de "e" il entend à la fin du mot "voiture". Les voyelles coulent un peu trop sur sa langue et les consonnes sont un peu trop appuyés. Les prononciations un peu trop déformées dans leurs totalités finalement.

Alors il hausse un sourcil, Dean. Puis il ouvre la bouche. Mais quand il voit le voile de joie habiter les yeux de son frère qui le fixe toujours en rigolant, il n'ose pas. Alors il se tait. Il referme la bouche comme un enfant aillant subit une remontrance.

A la place il s'approche un peu plus de son cadet et le stabilise. Il l'attire contre lui et passe une jambe dans son dos en guise d'appui. Son pied s'enfonce légèrement dans la terre mais il s'en fiche. Parce que Sam repose instinctivement son dos contre son tibia, bascule légèrement sa tête en arrière dans l'espoir de la reposer sur sa cuisse.

_Et non, petit frère. T'es trop grand pour ça._

Le regard que Sam pose sur lui semble contenir toute la tristesse du monde à cet instant et Dean se voit catapulté dans le passé. Quand son petit frère le regardait avec le même air larmoyant alors qu'il venait de tomber. Ou, quand l'antiquaire chez qui il comptait acheter le livre pour Bobby s'était avéré fermé l'unique fois où il avait pu s'y rendre.

Bon sang. C'est tricher que de le regarder comme ça. Parce que Dean n'a jamais appris à ne pas craquer face à ce regard.

Alors une nouvelle fois, il craque. Il serre les dents mais il attire un peu plus Sam à lui. C'est à peine visible, mais Dean sait que Sam l'a senti. Parce qu'il entend autant qu'il voit le petit soupir du cadet dont le torse se dégonfle doucement avant sa prochaine inspiration.

Mais le rire de la fille retentit à nouveau. Elle ne l'a toujours pas lâché. C'est à peine si ses doigts ont glissé sur le bras de Sam pour atterrir sur son poignet qu'elle tient fermement sur ses cuisses. Elle tire d'ailleurs de nouveau dessus pour attirer son attention et Dean en a marre. Oui déjà. Il ne la supporte plus. Pas plus qu'il ne supporte le rire un peu à l'ouest des autres autour d'eux.

"- C'est qui Sammy ?"

"Sammy" ?! Elle vient vraiment de l'appeler Sammy ? Il n'y a que lui qui en ait le droit. Ou Bobby, à la limite. La pression remonte chez Dean. Ouais, vraiment cette fille l'énerve.

Alors il se redresse et entraîne Sam avec lui en tirant sur son poignet pour le relever. Il s'attend à devoir le stabiliser à nouveau alors il garde son bras en main. Mais non. Sam ne tangue même pas. Il se retrouve bien ancré sur ses jambes bien qu'il ait toujours ce sourire abruti sur le visage. Mais la surprise que Dean ressent une seconde s'efface immédiatement pour devenir de la fierté. La fierté du parent protecteur. Même un peu à l'ouest, son frère garde ses réflexes de chasseur.

"- Allez viens."

La voix de Dean provoque un silence sur le groupe. Elle stoppe même le gars qui est en train d'allumer un pétard, ses mains tenant un briquet suspendu à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ouais, vraiment il faut qu'ils s'en aillent. Ils n'ont rien à faire ici. Sam n'a rien à faire avec ces gens là.

Alors il tire son géant de petit frère à travers le campement mal organisé du groupe, Dean. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de faire deux pas que la femme se lève. Elle manque de tomber quand elle subit un cruel manque de stabilité. Et Dean s'amuse de cette vision. Mais non, elle ne tombe pas. _Mince._ A la place elle comble la distance pour attraper de nouveau le bras de Sam.

"- Mais où tu vas ?"

Sa voix à elle aussi est pâteuse, embrumée. Et sa prononciation aussi est déformée. Il n'a pas besoin d'être un génie, Dean, pour comprendre qu'elle est dans le même état que son frère. Voir même pire.

Mais quand il se retourne vers la jeune femme, il vacille, Sam. Dean est obligé d'intervenir, de le maintenir d'une main ferme dans le dos. Et Sam pose sur la jeune femme un regard perdu. Un regard brouillard. Un regard nuage cotonneux. A moitié endormi ou à moitié ailleurs. Peut être les deux à la fois. Il arrive pas vraiment à choisir, Dean. Mais tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que son petit frère n'est pas vraiment en état.

"- Heu..."

Mais Dean ne laisse pas son cadet dire d'avantage que ça. Sa main glisse sur le corps de Sam pour venir lui attraper le bras juste sous l'aisselle. Et il attire déjà son frère à lui, reculant d'un pas en plus pour éloigner au maximum Sam du pot de glu en short jean et en chemise en beige, rouge, et orange.

"- Viens, Sam. On s'en va. On a rien à faire là."

Avec satisfaction, il voit l'attention de son cadet se reposer sur lui. Et... il rêve ou la lueur dans les yeux de son frère se fait plus vive quand elle se pose sur lui ? Parfait. Dean aime ça. Alors il fait un discret signe du menton à Sam et celui-ci ne cherche pas plus loin. Il amorce déjà le mouvement pour suivre son grand frère.

Sauf que l'autre chie-... la femme n'est pas d'accord. Une nouvelle fois, elle retient Sam. Les perles en bois à ses cheveux s'entrechoquent, créant une mélodie pas vraiment désagréable. Il veut bien admettre ça, Dean.

"- Mais, attends. Tu ne vas pas partir quand même ?!"

_Un peu que si, ma vieille. Il part avec moi._

Dean ne sait pas par quel miracle il s'empêche de dire ces mots. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'elle l'agace vraiment. Alors il fusille la nana du regard et quand elle croise son regard, cette dernière déglutit. Est-ce un mouvement de recul mal contenu qu'il vient de voir ? Il en est fier.

"- Fous lui la paix."

Sa voix claque dans le semi-silence qui s'est emparé du camp, tout juste brisé par le bruit du vent dans les arbres, de la faune qui les entoure, et des crépitements du feu. Cette fois, le menton de la femme tremble légèrement et elle lâche - _enfin_ \- le bras de Sam. Mais pourquoi diable celui-là tourne vers elle un regard désolé ?! Dean serre les dents une nouvelle fois, mais ses yeux verts, où la lueur des flammes danse, ne se détachent plus de son cadet.

"- Sam..."

La voix de la femme se fait triste, presque implorante. Et ça agace Dean encore un peu plus. Mais Sam fait non de la tête avant de se reculer doucement vers son aîné, se détachant d'elle.

"- Désolé. Je vais avec lui."

Il n'en faut pas plus au plus grand pour être satisfait. Alors il fait demi-tour, tenant toujours le bras de son frère. Mais sa poigne a glissé. Elle se fait moins dure, moins inflexibles. Juste ferme et solide. A présent, elle enserre l'épais poignet de Sam, simplement.

Le bruit des pas du cadet est à peine perceptible, preuve d'une vie entière à traquer ou être traqué. Pourtant Dean l'entend avec satisfaction. Un petit sourire manque même d'étirer ses lèvres. Une étrange sensation d'accomplissement résonne en lui. Fierté parentale. Étrange impression de victoire pour il ne sait trop quoi. Fierté de... Oula non. Il refuse d'y penser, Dean.

Et puis, là, tout de suite, il s'en moque un peu. Tout ce qu'il retient, c'est qu'ils s'éloignent du campement à chaque nouveau pas. Ils finissent d'ailleurs par dépasser les dernières tentes aux toiles sales, avant de s'enfoncer entre les arbres. Ouf, voilà. Ils en sont sorti. Ne leur reste plus qu'à rejoindre l'Impala et rentrer au motel.

_Rentrer dormir._

Parce qu'il est tard. La journée a été plus que longue. Il est fatigué, Dean. Vraiment. Il a passé toute la journée à chercher son frère. L'inquiétude et les divers agacements de la journée ont mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Le mal de crâne qui menace dans sa tête ne présage rien de bon.

Sans parler que derrière lui, Sam tangue dangereusement et Dean sait qu'il doit régulièrement se rattraper à un arbre. Il le sait grâce au soudain tiraillement qu'il sent au niveau de son bras à chaque fois. Alors il ralentit le rythme, tire moins sur le bras de son frère. Juste assez pour qu'il ne manque plus de trébucher sur une racine. Tourne son profil un peu plus vers lui tout en continuant d'avancer. Juste les épaules, c'est à peine visible mais bien là. Attitude de loup protecteur et attentif. Grand frère consciencieux et appliqué.

Mais, quand Sam manque de se prendre une branche dans la figure, Dean ne ralentit pas seulement le pas, il s'arrête vraiment. Puis il se retourne vers son frère et lui lâche finalement le poignet quand ce dernier prend appuie contre l'arbre.

Autour d'eux, il ne reste plus que les bruits de la forêt. Le campement, les voix déformées par la fumette et la lumière des flammes vacillantes sont déjà loin à présent. Il n'en reste plus la moindre trace. Juste eux deux au milieu de centaines d'arbres.

Le regard vert de l'aîné se promène sur la pénombre entre les arbres de la forêt. Analyse chaque ombre, chaque forme, chaque reflet. Mécanisme inconscient de chasseur mais obligatoire pour leur survie.

Mais si le plus âgé surveille les alentours, le plus jeune, lui, surveille son aîné. Ses yeux verts profonds accrochent le moindre détail, analysent la moindre information, cherchent la moindre blessure, gravent dans sa mémoire le moindre trait.

Et Sam n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Alors il observe, il scrute, il détaille. Encore et encore. Il dévore littéralement. Se repaît de la moindre parcelle de peau offerte à son regard, du moindre pli vestimentaire, du moindre mouvement, de la moindre nuance de couleur. Il absorbe tout ce qui fait son frère, tout ce qui est son frère. S'en abreuve comme après une traversé titanesque de désert.

Et les mots franchissent ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne réalise les penser.

"- Tu es beau."

Immédiatement le regard de Dean se repose sur lui. Il lui prend quoi à Sam ?

Et immédiatement la réponse lui saute aux yeux. Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Il a fumé, lui aussi. Mais pourtant, Dean hésite. C'est normal qu'il en vienne à dire ça ? Il en doute un peu, le grand frère, mais finalement il n'y pense pas plus que ça.

Non. A la place il s'approche de Sam et il lui tapote l'épaule. Mieux vaut prendre ces phrases de drogué à la rigolade et ne pas se prendre la tête à en chercher la signification.

"- Ouais, je sais Sammy. C'est pour ça que c'est toujours moi qui couche avec la fille à la fin de l'histoire." Répond-il en pavanant comme un coq, un sourire idiot au visage et gesticulant sur place comme si il avait envie de pisser.

"- Dean, je suis... sérieux."

Un accroc dans sa respiration rend la phrase de Sam moins lisse. Plus chaotique. Et sa tête tangue légèrement, tout à coup. Ses yeux se ferment et elle retombe en avant, lourdement, sur son torse.

Et hop, il arrête d'avoir la bougeotte, Dean. Puis il arrête de rire, aussi. Il met la légèreté de coté. L'inquiétude et le coté grand frère protecteur reviennent au galop. Il s'approche plutôt de son cadet. Pose sa main sur sa nuque pour lui assurer sa présence et son soutient.

Et instantanément, comme une poupée dont on a changé les pilles, il relève la tête, Sam. Puis il rouvre les yeux et les plantent dans ceux tout à coup sérieux de son frère.

"- Dean... je dis la vérité."

Sa voix est faible, fatiguée. Presque endormie. Et sa bouche est pâteuse. Dean peut l'entendre même de là où il est. Il devrait lui donner quelque chose à boire pour l'aider, mais il n'a rien sur lui hormis de l'alcool. Pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution. Sam est déjà suffisamment à l'ouest comme ça.

Alors tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, Dean, c'est se rapprocher. Se rapprocher jusqu'à venir frotter son épaule contre celle de son petit frère. Jusqu'à soutenir sa tête avec la sienne, front contre front. Jusqu'à mêler son souffle au sien, proches, si proches. Peut être un peu trop ? Il s'en pose vaguement la question, Dean.

Mais, Sam, en face, soupire d'une sorte de mélange étrange, mêlant à la fois soulagement, bien être et euphorie. Et tous les questionnements s'effacent chez Dean. Il ne fait plus que se focaliser sur son petit frère. Lui et un peu sur la forêt qui les entoure, instinct de survie. A peine, à peine. Mais rien d'autre.

Oui, Sam prend toute son attention. La forêt le peu qu'il lui reste. 80 contre 20. Non plus que ça. Bien plus que ça. Quatre-vingt-quinze pourcentages pour Sam et à peine les cinq petits, qu'il garde encore, pour le reste. Ne pas se laisser surprendre par un ennemi. Ne jamais totalement baisser sa garde. Faire en sorte de rester debout. Ne pas oublier de respirer. Oui même ça, Dean doit s'efforcer de s'en rappeler.

Oui. Sam oblitère tout le reste. Et finalement, Dean ne déprécie pas réellement ça. Mais il refuse de penser "au contraire" par contre. Parce que ce que ça implique est trop dangereux.

Pourtant chez Sam, les choses sont un peu différentes. Il ne se pose pas tout un tas de question. Son cerveau est trop englué dans la drogue pour qu'il parvienne réellement à penser. Mais un détail lui revient en tête malgré tout et il grogne. Lucidité passagère. Éclair de conscience qui s'efface aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Alors non, il ne grogne pas. Pas totalement. Il essaie. Parce qu'il est trop fatigué pour y parvenir, Sam. Parce que la drogue qu'il a absorbé grâce au cône que lui a donné la fille lui retire beaucoup de capacités dont celle là. Mais pourtant il se rappelle : Dean ne le prend pas au sérieux. Dean ne l'écoute pas. N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit.

Alors Sam ouvre la bouche, encore. Fait étrange, parce qu'il ferme les yeux au même moment. Mécanisme inversé au résultat étonnant. Tout ça parce que c'est confortable d'avoir le front de son frère contre le sien ainsi. Puis il apprécie peut être un peu trop la chaleur de son aîné contre lui, Sam. Mais ça, il est trop drogué pour réaliser que ce n'est peut être pas normal.

"- Dean."

Quand son prénom résonne à ses oreilles, le concerné remercie le ciel que son petit frère ne le voit pas se mordre la lèvre. Puis il ferme les yeux aussi. Il calque l'attitude de son frère. Miroir déformant qui renvoie une image identique dans la forme mais légèrement différente dans les détails. Il tente d'oublier le timbre particulier qu'a la voix de Sam, ce soir. Il n'arrive même pas à en comprendre ce qui le compose d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui le rend si spécial ? Si nouveau ? Est-ce... ? Non. Au final il ne veut pas savoir.

Il fait tout pour penser à autre chose. Alors il rouvre les yeux et s'active. "Penser à autre chose", intime à nouveau son cerveau. Et il pose son regard sur les frusques de Sam. Ouais, voilà. _Ses fringues._ C'est très bien de penser à ça. Mais soudainement il fronce les sourcils.

"- Sam..."

Le seul son que lui offre son frère en retour est un grognement. Super, ça aide.

Alors il entreprend de reculer sa tête, Dean. De décoller leurs fronts. Sauf que quand il recule la sienne, celle de Sam bascule un peu plus en avant. Alors il est obligé de la retenir de sa main. Il pose sa main chaude sur le haut de la tête de Sam. De la manière dont on prend la température. Et il se retrouve propulsé dans le passé, le grand frère.

Il se revoit veiller sur Sam, tous deux enfants. L'un trop souvent fiévreux, l'autre à peine assez grand pour savoir prendre soin de lui même. Mais il n'a pas le choix, car Papa n'est pas souvent là. Alors il fait de son mieux, Dean. Il borde Sam. Pose sa main sur son front, parce qu'avoir un thermomètre serait bien trop compliqué, il faut croire. Lui pose un de ses propres t-shirts imbibé d'eau froide sur le crâne quand il estime que son petit frère a une température trop forte. Se glisse sous les draps et se colle à lui quand ce dernier se met à grelotter. Il ne songe même pas au possible risque qu'il tombe malade à son tour. Non, il se plie simplement en quatre pour son cadet, le petit Dean.

Et heureusement, en grandissant, le coté fragile de Sam a disparu. Son petit frère est devenu plus robuste, plus costaud. Et plus grand aussi. Un point qui ne cesse jamais de le frustrer, Dean.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de taille. La chemise que porte Sam est trop courte. Il manque quelques bons centimètres à ses bras. Et elle laisse apercevoir une partie de ses abdominaux en béton. Pourtant, niveau largeur, son géant de frère flotte dedans. Bout de tissu aux dimensions incompréhensibles pour l'aîné.

Puis les motifs qui la décore font grimacer Dean. Cette espèce de couleur beige orangé marron, séparée par des bandes jaune claires décorées de fleures vintages orangées rouges et soulignée de traits noirs. Sans parler du tissu à grosses mailles pour une chemise. C'est quoi ? Du lin ? Oui, il croit bien que c'est ça, Dean. Encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Comment on peut porter ça ?

Puis c'est quoi ces bracelets qu'il a soudain aux poignets, le petit frère ? Morceaux de cuir marron, chaînes décorées de breloques ou bracelets de fils tressés. Ils vont sûrement avec l'écharpe, en tissu tout fin marron, qu'il a autour du cou.

Finalement, l'aîné ne reconnaît pas grand chose dans la tenue vestimentaire de son frère. Même son habituelle veste a disparu. Probablement oubliée quelque part dans la chambre d'hôtel avec le reste de ses affaires. Nan, tout ce qu'il reconnaît dans sa tenue sont ses chaussures et son pantalon.

_Il a le même caleçon au moins ?_

Une interrogation cocasse qui aurait pu le faire sourire d'ordinaire, mais il est trop déstabilisé par la tenue de son frère, Dean. Alors il serre les dents et secoue son cadet. Il n'est pas vraiment content de ce que le changement de tenue de son frère pourrait impliquer. Ou qui... Mais pourquoi ? Il refuse d'y penser. A la place, il tente de redonner un peu de vie à ce corps en train de s'endormir.

Mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. Ok, solution numéro deux alors.

"- Sam."

Voilà. Là, instantanément, Sam ouvre les yeux. Réflexe de petit frère consciencieux en réponse à la voix ferme du grand frère. Acte machinal, obligatoire. Nécessaire. Acte que Dean valide immédiatement, qu'il savoure même avec une étrange satisfaction intérieur.

Mais pas le temps de se focalisé là dessus. Sam papillonne déjà des yeux, semble bataillé avec Morphée pour rester conscient. Ok, il faut faire vite.

Alors il fronce les sourcils, Dean. Il prend un air ronchon, un air pas vraiment content. Puis il baisse les yeux sur le torse de son frère et le désigne du menton.

"- C'est quoi ça ?"

La réponse qui lui parvient est un "hein" lointain, signe qu'il est plus endormi que réveillé. Alors Dean se crispe un peu et le secoue plus rudement. Et Sam s'éveille. Légèrement, mais Dean se dit que c'est déjà ça. Alors il en profite et le désigne tout entier d'une main accusatrice.

"- C'est quoi... ça ?!"

Le dernier mot de sa phrase est ponctué par un regard assassin et la main accusatrice pointée spécialement sur la chemise. Et comme si il avait oublié, il baisse les yeux sur ce qu'il porte, Sam. Puis il fronce les sourcils.

Et Dean le regarde faire. Observe toute les émotions qui se succèdent sur son visage. Mais à aucun moment il ne s'attend à la suite.

Parce que devant lui, Sam relève les yeux et l'observe. Puis tout à coup, il explose de rire, le petit frère. Un rire de plus en plus fort, aidé par la drogue qui lui parcourt toujours les veines. Qui finit par secouer son corps et le fait se plier légèrement en deux.

Et à nouveau Dean se questionne. Il lui prend quoi sérieusement à son petit frère ? L'agacement le gagne petit à petit et il s'écarte légèrement de manière ronchonne.

Enfin ça, c'est avant que Sam ne le retienne par le col, ne l'attire vers lui et ne lui plante un baiser sur le nez dans un bruit d'enfant. Une sorte de "Mchouhwa" qui laisse Dean totalement perdu avec l'impression que Sam a oublié son cerveau quelque part.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir plus que ça que le rire de son cadet résonne à nouveau dans le quasi-silence nocturne qui les entoure.

"- Dean ! Ta tête..." Entame Sam, la voix encore chargé de rire qui le fait s'interrompre et reprendre sa respiration.

Il hausse les sourcils bien haut pour essayer de s'éveiller et de reprendre un minimum de sérieux. Mais c'est de courte durée car un nouveau sourire lui barre le visage. La seconde suivante, son corps est de nouveau secoué par l'hilarité.

"- Elle est… trop drô-...le ! J'avais... jamais remarqué que... tu avais une tête aussi drôle."

L'agacement de Dean disparaît immédiatement. Il rigole tellement qu'il a du mal à parler. Ses phrases sont sans cesse coupée par des respirations. Pas la peine de rester fâché contre Sam quand il est comme ça. Et non, ce n'est pas du tout à cause de la lueur rieuse débordante de joie que Dean voit omniprésente dans les pupilles de son frère. Ça n'a rien à voir.

"-Sam... T'es défoncé à ce point?"

Il connaît déjà la réponse, Dean. Mais il veut savoir si son petit frère en est, lui même, conscient. Mais devant lui, son géant de frère écarquille les yeux et tangue un peu. La seconde suivante, un rire le fait pouffer, crachant à moitié sur l'aîné face à lui.

"- Oooh ouais... ! Ils m'ont fait prendre... le plus gros pétard que j'ai vu de toute ma vie."

_Bon sang, mais il y a combien de i dans ce dernier mot ?_ _Puis c'est quoi cette voix sur-aiguë ? _Se questionne Dean.

Mais tout à coup, Sam plisse les yeux devant lui. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il ne se sent pas vraiment rassuré, là, tout de suite, Dean. Il est même quasiment sûr de ne pas aimer la suite. Parce que, quand Sam plisse les yeux comme ça, c'est qu'il est en train d'imaginer un plan qui, la plupart du temps, se résume à embêter son grand-frère.

Et la suite lui donne raison, à Dean. Parce que son frère lui bondit pratiquement dessus pour agripper sa veste. Voilà qu'ils basculent alors tous les deux. Le dos de l'aîné heurte durement la terre couverte de mucus. Mais il n'a pas le temps de rouspéter ou de se relever que son géant de frère lui atterrit dessus. Et il rit toujours.

Sauf que Dean cesse de bouger. Sa respiration se bloque. Son corps se tend. Ses pensées partent dans tout les sens sans qu'il n'arrive à en comprendre une seule. Mais il lui prend quoi à Sam ? Dean se fait la remarque qu'il se pose beaucoup trop cette question aujourd'hui.

Mais la position de Sam sur lui court-circuite sa capacité de réflexion. Position pas vraiment inconnue mais à la situation totalement exceptionnelle. Pas de monstre cette fois. Pas de course poursuite non plus. Juste Sam et lui. Mince, c'est quoi ça ?

Puis, ça devient encore pire. Enfin... ça craint encore plus quand Sam entreprend de lui retirer sa veste. Non, finalement, il y a encore pire comme situation quand son cadet ouvre sa chemise en flanelle pour pratiquement la lui arracher. Et là, il panique, Dean.

_C'est quoi ce mauvais porno, putain ?!_

Il ne réalise même pas qu'il imagine la situation comme dans un contexte de film pornographique. Non, il panique juste. Pour tellement de raisons. Parce que cette situation, il l'a déjà vécu, mais habituellement ce sont des femmes à la place. Parce qu'il sent qu'elle lui échappe. Parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas le moindre contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe.

Mais surtout, parce que c'est son frère au dessus. Parce que c'est son petit frère, son Sammy, Un type géant qu'il connaît aussi bien que lui même, qui le déshabille.

Et Dean n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il ressent autant d'émotions différentes alors qu'il ne devrait être qu'énervé ou surpris. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'est pas autant énervé qui le devrait. Non en fait, il ne l'est même pas, le grand frère. Même pas un tout petit peu. Peut être est-ce parce qu'il... ?

Non ! Dean refuse, encore une fois, d'y penser. Il est pas assez fou pour ça. Pas assez égoïste pour laisser son cadet s'engager sur une voix aussi dangereuse que celle là.

Alors il se fustige mentalement. Il se secoue pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle. Il fronce les sourcils et fusille Sam du regard.

Mais ce dernier est bien trop occupé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il fixe avec un regard absent l'amulette que Dean porte autour du cou. Regard profond et pensif d'une personne perdue dans les limbes de la drogue. Attitude qui, une nouvelle fois, lui fait ressembler à un enfant.

Mais il finit par s'inquiéter du manque de réaction de son petite frère, Dean. Il en vient d'ailleurs à tendre la main vers Sam pour l'agiter devant son visage.

"- Sam ?"

Mais rien. Pas la moindre réponse. Pas la moindre réaction. Alors il passe à l'étape au dessus. Il attrape l'épaule de son cadet et la secoue.

"- Hé oh. Sam !"

Cette fois, le concerné revient à la réalité et il encre dans le sien un regard rieur où filtre la joie. Joie voilée et dupliquée par la drogue mais qui soulage quand même le plus âgé. _"C'est déjà ça" _se dit-il, à la fois triste de penser de cette manière, et content de voir que son frère arrive à trouver de la joie quelque part. Peu importe où, finalement.

Et quand son rire résonne, il se détend, Dean. Relaxé par cette mélodie qu'il entend trop rarement de cette manière. Il en vient même à sourire. Un sourire léger, discret, certes, mais présent tout de même et dont il en est bien conscient.

Mais, la phrase qui résonne ensuite à ses oreilles lui fait à nouveau froncer les sourcils.

"- Voilà, tu es encore plus beau comme ça !"

_"Hein ? De quoi ?"_

Il n'a pas bien compris là. Beau comme quoi ? Il doit même s'examiner rapidement du regard, Dean. Parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui fait dire ça à Sam. Pas avant de réaliser que ce que son petit frère fixe comme ça, ce sont ses lèvres.

La voix de Sam est chantante et Dean n'arrive plus à penser à nouveau. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Devant lui, il a l'impression de regarder Sam jouer avec une poupée, l'habillant et la déshabillant. Sauf que la poupée, dans l'immédiat, c'est lui. Pauvre poupée attachée au marionnettiste qu'est Sam par des fils incassables appelés Amour, Fraternité, Fidélité et Protection.

Mais Dean n'arrive même pas à s'énerver de ça, de sa dépendance et de son impuissance. Plus que ça, finalement, il s'en amuse un peu. Au fond, ça lui plaît aussi, d'une certaine manière. Alors il rigole et laisse retomber sa tête sur le sol. Il fixe les étoiles qu'il a du mal à apercevoir à travers les feuilles.

Sauf qu'au dessus de lui, Sam le fixe. D'un regard à la fois lointain et sérieux, soudain bien calme. D'un regard qui pèse un peu trop lourd sur la conscience de l'aîné. Alors Dean reporte son attention sur son cadet pour le découvrir avec un air mélancolique sur le visage.

_"La drogue... ce truc le fait passé d'un état à un autre en deux secondes." _Songe Dean avec amertume en l'observant. Puis son regard glisse sur son frère. Mais Dean évite de penser au fait qu'il ne l'observe peut être pas comme il le faudrait. Avec une manière un peu différente. Un peu trop appuyée.

"- Sam...

\- Hm ?"

Cette fois l'attention de son frère lui est totalement accordée. La réponse : immédiate. Dean s'en trouve satisfait.

"- C'est quoi ces fringues que tu portes ?"

La question fait ouvrir de grands yeux à Sam qui baisse son regard une nouvelle fois sur ses vêtements. Puis il pointe sa chemise du doigt. Angle bizarre du poignet songe l'aîné.

"- Tu parles de ça ?"

_"Quoi d'autre, crétin." _Mais il se retient de le dire, Dean. A la place il préfère hocher la tête. C'est moins épuisant.

"- Ils sont où, tes vêtements ?"

Sam pouffe à nouveau. Attends... Ah ouais. Il pouffe vraiment. Comme une adolescente rougissante à qui on aurait dit la meilleure blague de l'année. Comme un enfant qui doit rester discret devant ses parents. Enfin.., qui pense le rester. C'est à la fois amusant et ridicule. Fatiguant aussi.

Il en a marre, Dean. Et il s'impatiente un peu aussi. Ces changements d'humeur que Sam n'arrête pas de lui montrer jouent avec ses nerfs. Heureusement, il semble s'en rendre compte, le petit frère, parce qu'il se calme et fixe son regard dans les yeux de son frère.

"- C'est Kimberly. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me change. Que mon look était moche. Que sans ça, je ne pourrai pas aller avec elle."

"- C'est Kim'-... Quoi ?!"

L'aîné ouvre de grands yeux et avale de travers. Manque de s'étouffer sous la surprise qui vient de naître en lui. Non, pas surprise. C'est autre chose. C'est un mélange entre le choc, la consternation et l'agacement.

Agacement envers la situation. Envers leurs vies compliqués. Envers cette nana... Cette Kimberly. Dean déteste déjà son nom, à celle là. Il est même agacé envers Sam, en fait. Parce que Sam a écouté cette fille. Parce qu'il s'est laissé embarqué là dedans. Et puis... il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

C'est plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, qu'il se redresse, Dean. Puis il pousse son frère. Le fait tomber au sol. Et il se relève ensuite. Se campe sur ses pieds et se tourne vers la foret. Époussette son jean et remets ses vêtements en place.

Il ne comprend pas. Et là, tout de suite, il en a marre d'essayer de comprendre.

Alors il décharge son agacement et sa frustration sur Sam. Lui attrape le bras un peu brutalement et le tire dans un "debout" un peu ronchon et totalement bourru. Puis il le tire à travers les arbres à nouveau. Et, fort heureusement, Sam est un peu plus réveillé cette fois, alors il arrive à suivre.

Il leur faut pourtant encore plusieurs minutes avant de rejoindre l'Impala qui n'a pas bougé de sa place. C'est là qu'il le lâche, Dean. Et pendant qu'il déverrouille le véhicule, Sam fait le tour pour entrer place passager.

A peine assis sur la banquette, tandis que l'aîné n'est pas tout à fait installé encore, un soupir qui ressemble étrangement à du soulagement franchit les lèvres du cadet. Il hausse un sourcil en tournant la tête vers son frère, Dean. La surprise se lit sur son visage, se mêle à la fatigue et à l'agacement. Et tout ce qu'il voit, c'est Sam qui s'installe plus confortablement dans le véhicule et qui ferme les yeux.

Et il s'en agace un peu plus encore, Dean. Après lui avoir donné autant de mal et de tracas, voilà que Sam va se contenter de s'endormir là tranquillement? Alors, il allume le contact et met en route le moteur. Et tandis qu'il s'engage sur la route, une musique de Metallica résonne déjà dans l'habitacle. Musique dont il augmente le volume.

Mais c'est à peine si Sam rouvre un œil. Les tympans et le cerveau englués par l'alcool, bien entendu que ça ne le dérange pas. Alors il se concentre sur la musique, Dean. Et cette fois il l'entend. Cette fois, il l'écoute.

Elle le détend. Il la fredonne. Elle le calme. Il l'apprécie. Elle le rend plus joyeux. Il se sent rassuré.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivent au motel, qu'il tourne la tête vers son frère et qu'il le trouve en train de dormir, il n'a même pas envie de râler Dean. Non, à la place, il reste là plusieurs minutes à observer son jeune frère.

Et inconscient de l'examen qu'il subit, perdu dans le monde des songes, il tourne le visage vers son grand frère, Sam. Dans une moue enfantine, il fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête pour chasser la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe devant les yeux, qui lui chatouille le nez.

C'est quand un bâillement lui fait mal à la mâchoire que Dean revient à lui. _Bon, ça suffit. _Il a assez regardé son frère. Alors d'un geste qu'il choisit un peu brutal exprès, il envoie une tape sur l'épaule de son frère qui se réveille en sursaut. Pas question de lui faire croire que tout va bien, qu'il est pardonné.

"- Debout, feignasse."

Alors, pour se donner l'attitude de quelqu'un encore énervé, il sort du véhicule s'en attendre. Et Sam n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire pareil pour éviter de se retrouver enfermé dans la Chevrolet.

Si les pas qui les séparent de la chambre paraissent beaucoup trop longs à l'un, ils semblent beaucoup trop courts à l'autre. Parce que Sam ne comprend pas. Tandis qu'il marche en fixant le dos de son aîné, il cherche à savoir. Pourquoi Dean semble-t-il tellement agacé ?

Quand ils entrent dans la pièce, Sam a l'étrange impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Comme un enfant qui aurait déçu son parent. Et finalement, il y a peut être un peu de ça non ? Dean a, à la fois, été un père et une mère pour lui.

Alors, maintenant qu'il entre dans la pièce, il se rend compte de son attitude. Il remarque sa veste qu'il a oublié sur le fauteuil inconfortable au fond de la pièce plusieurs heures plus tôt. Et dans le brouillard de la drogue, il se rappelle que ses téléphones sont dedans. _Oups._

"- Dean..."

Devant lui, les épaules du concerné se tendent un court instant. C'est furtif mais Sam arrive à le voir, même la drogue dans les veines. L'habitude probablement, ou parce qu'il connaît trop bien son frère.

"- Ferme la, je veux dormir."

Réponse sèche, taciturne. Qui n'est plus totalement simulée, parce que l'agacement revient chez Dean. Quoi, maintenant qu'ils sont enfin dans la chambre, qu'il va enfin pouvoir dormir, c'est maintenant que Sam veut parler ? Sauf qu'il en a plus envie lui. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est pioncer.

"- Dean."

Ouais. Enfin Sam n'a pas l'air d'accord alors il soupire, Dean. Puis il se tourne vers son cadet et lui lance un regard noir.

"- Ok, écoute Sam. Je suis fatigué. J'ai passé des heures à te chercher alors là, tu vois, je veux vraiment dormir. J'ai pas envie de parler à un mec à moitié défoncé portant des fringues immondes et qui pue la fumette. Alors fais moi plaisir, vas te laver et laisse moi pioncer."

Sans avoir le temps de répondre, Sam voit Dean lui tourner le dos. La conversation est terminée et il s'en trouve bizarrement blessé. Mais aussi coupable et honteux. Même encore drogué, il se rend bien compte qu'il est en tort.

Alors il s'exécute sagement et quitte la pièce pour gagner la salle de bain où il se douche. Et ça lui fait du bien.

De son coté, Dean vide son sac, met ses armes à porté de main près de son oreiller, met en charge son portable sur la table de chevet. Puis il se déshabille, ôte chaussures, veste et pantalon, avant de se glisser sous le drap de l'un des deux lits jumeaux. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller avec un soupir de satisfaction. _Enfin._ Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se sentir sombrer.

Mais alors qu'il commence à perdre la notion du temps, emporté doucement mais sûrement par le sommeil, ses sens de chasseur s'éveillent. Il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que ça bouge près de lui, même si les bruits sont très rares et étouffés. A peine plus audibles que le vol d'une mouche. Mais étrangement son alarme interne ne s'affole pas. Elle le fait juste s'éveiller un peu.

Juste assez pour qu'il sente Sam s'allonger derrière lui. Et soudainement, il est bien réveillé, Dean. Mais il est aussi tendu à l'extrême. N'ose plus bougé. A peine respirer. Pourtant, il lui faut bien parler, parce qu'il sent déjà le cadet se rapprocher de lui dans un lit bien trop petit pour les deux hommes qu'ils sont devenus.

"- Sam ?..."

"- Chut, Dean... S'il te plaît. Laisse moi rester avec mon grand frère. Juste pour cette nuit, parce que... tu as raison."

Il fronce les sourcils, le Dean. Il comprend pas bien là. Raison pour quoi au juste ? Puis c'est quoi cette soudaine attitude qu'à Sam ? Il songe bien qu'il devrait le renvoyer dans son lit. Mais quand le bras, beaucoup trop long, du plus jeune glisse sur son corps et que sa main vient attraper son amulette qu'il porte toujours autour du cou, il ne peux pas s'y résoudre. Pas alors qu'il voit Sam faire ce geste qu'il faisait toujours étant enfant.

Alors il se tait et il s'efforce de se détendre. Même quand Sam se rapproche un peu plus jusqu'à coller son torse contre son dos. Mais là encore, c'est Sam qui arrive à le dérider, à lui faire changer d'humeur. Avec un simple soupir de bien être accompagné d'un petit "merci" déjà à moitié endormi, il parvient à détendre l'aîné.

Et tout ce qu'il trouve à penser avant de se laisser aller au sommeil, Dean, c'est : Après tout, c'est pas la première fois.


End file.
